


All About That (B)ass

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital painting of a Daniel Jackson promo pic from Season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About That (B)ass




End file.
